The Sabres Tooth
by Darkmoon472
Summary: rated M for inuyasha's potty mouth. one day inuyasha ticks kagome off big time. this leads to kagome being transformed into a sabre tooth tiger by a mysterious demoness. why does she seem so familiar? can Sesshomaru help break the curse or will kagome be condemned to a life as a beast?
1. The white blur

hello my peeps. this is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you like it :-) btw please be gentle when making reviews:-) thanks and on with the story (BTW again just in case I do not own inuyasha but who ever does is a complete genius but sadly im not that genius :-) anyway on with the story.

"Inuyasha sit!"

*BANG*

"Kagome! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled himself out of the ground.

"You honestly don't know! You're a self-centred, dense jerk who needs SIT down and chill!"

*BANG*

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all staring ,wide eyed, at the daily argument that Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to always take part in…only…this argument was a tad bit more serious than all the ones previous. Kagome was livid, Even more so than usual.

After she sat Inuyasha a few more times she stomped over to her bow and arrows, picked them up and threw them on her shoulder, then proceeded to take four sheets of folded paper out of her bag. She inspected them for a split second then shoved them in her pocket and made a beeline for the trees.

"Lady Kagome, where are you going?" inquired Miroku

"To blow off some steam, before I sit Inuyasha six feet under." Kagome called over her shoulder, purposely saying sit, as she kept walking through the forest.

*BANG*

When she was out of sight Shippo spoke up "Inuyasha, what did you do to tick her off that bad?"

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the crater he was in and sat on the grass with his arms tucked in his haori sleeves. "She started complainin' that her legs were gettin' tired, all I said was that Kikyo could walk a lot further without complainin'."

Miroku stood up, walked to Inuyasha, and hit him upside the head with his staff.

"Hey! What the hell Miroku?" he yelped clutching his head, nursing the purple bump that was forming.

"Inuyasha you baka! You know kags is sensitive to being compared to Kikyo!" Sango spoke for the first time since the argument started.

"I just hope mama is ok…," said Shippo, worry in his voice.

~~~3~~~

Meanwhile, Kagome was walking through the forest silently fuming. her delicate hands were fisted at her sides. Her knuckles white. her face contorted in anger as her onyx tresses trailed behind her in the light breeze.

'_I can't believe him! Its always, Kikyo can do this or Kikyo can do that or Kikyo can do everything better that you! It's never you know kags that's something Kikyo could never do… what does a girl have to do to get the credit she deserves around here?!'_

She sighed. She didn't love Inuyasha anymore, at least, not in a romantic way. It was more as a friend or a brotherly way but that certainly didn't mean she was all right with him pointing out her flaws and saying how the undead miko was better than her!

She stopped walking when she came to a small clearing in the forest. _'perfect'_ she thought '_there's plenty of space to practice here'. _She pulled out the pieces of paper she took with her and smoothed them out. They were all drawings of Inuyasha in various different poses while he held a transformed tetsuiga over his shoulder. The resemblance in the pictures was uncanny. Drawing was a secret talent that she had, no one knew about it. The only times she drew Inuyasha where when his back was turned or when she drew from imagination.

She circled round to four different trees and balanced the sketches on branches that stuck out in several different directions. Some balanced better than others did. The last sketch took her fifteen minutes to get it to stand up straight.

When the pieces of paper were all in place kagome pulled her bow off her shoulder and notched an arrow. She aimed, pulled back on the string, and then released. The arrow went flying and lodged itself where inuyasha's forehead was on the paper. When the arrow hit, kagome got more confident, she started shooting much faster. Every time an arrow hit the mark, kagome went faster, until she reached her speed limit. Then instead of going faster, she started moving and doing all sorts of complicated twirls and jumps.

She had just finished doing a forward roll shot when she heard something moving around in the bushes not far from where she was.

She stood up quickly where she was and looked around, squinting, trying to get a glimpse of what she heard. After a while of not seeing anything, she wrote it of as her imagination playing tricks on her. However, she thought, just in case it wasn't her imagination, that she should head back to Inuyasha and the others.

She started to pull her arrows out of the pictures and smirked when she found that all her arrows hit the mark spot on. She was about to pocket the ruined pieces of paper when she heard a whistling sound. A voice in the back of her mind screamed '_run you idiot! Get out of the way!' _and she did just that. She hit the deck so hard she nearly knocked herself out. When she looked up, she saw a pure white arrow lodged deep in a tree exactly where her head had been seconds previous.

She spent no time waiting around to find out who shot at her, she got up and bolted as fast as she could. She looked behind her and saw a blur of white following her.

Her mind went to Sesshomaru, as he was the only one she knew wore white all the time and only Sesshomaru could move that fast. However, why would he be chasing her and since when did he use a bow and arrows? Sesshomaru was more a swordplay guy,… this made no sense!

She didn't stop running while her mind was racing. She was so frantic she didn't bother to look where she was going and as a result she ran into tree branches, thorns and rocks. She had cuts, grazes and bruises all over her delicate skin, but she paid no heed to her injuries and just kept on running.

That was when she felt an immense amount of youkai wash over her. The power was terrifyingly familiar… Sesshomaru…

However, it was too far away for him to be the one chasing her. That meant she was being chased by a demon that is as fast and possibly just as strong as Sesshomaru! Just her luck! _'I swear someone up there hates me'_ she thought to herself.

Kagome was beginning to tyre. She glanced behind her to see a white arrow belting towards her. She swerved to the right to avoid it.

Sounds of metal clashing against metal and inuyasha's potty mouth could be heard from where she was. '_Figures Inuyasha is too busy duking it out with Sesshomaru to get his ass in gear and help me! Wait… Sesshomaru is there… him and Inuyasha are indestructible when they fight together. If I lour this crazed archer toward them they could easily beat him.' _

Kagome mentally patted herself on the back for her perfect plan.

…how wrong she was…

That's all for now my peeps please review cuz they make me happy :-)

-darkmoon


	2. Transformation

Wow, the first chapter went really well a lot of you guys seemed to like it so here is chapter 2. Once again, I do not own Inuyasha… sadly. Now on with the story

**Previously**

**Sounds of metal clashing against metal and inuyasha's potty mouth could be heard from where she was. '**_**Figures Inuyasha is too busy duking it out with Sesshomaru to get his ass in gear and help me! Wait… Sesshomaru is there… him and Inuyasha are indestructible when they fight together. If I lour this crazed archer toward them they could easily beat him.' **_

**Kagome mentally patted herself on the back for her perfect plan.**

…**how wrong she was… **

~~~3~~~

Sesshomaru was chasing a rouge oni that had been causing trouble in the west, with Rin and Jaken trailing behind him on Ah-Un. His long, silken white tresses were trailing behind him and his claws were glowing green from the poison he was pumping into them.

He cornered the oni in a clearing. With nowhere to go, the oni backed up until his back was to a tree.

Sesshomaru smirked .He was about to bring the bothersome oni down, when it jumped out of the way of Sesshomaru's deadly claws at the last second. He suppressed a frustrated growl that was forming in his throat. He whirled round to face the oni but all he was faced with was trees and vegetation… the oni had simply disappeared.

Sesshomaru looked around the clearing trying to get a hint as to where the he had gone, but when that failed, he took to sniffing the air. He caught the scent of the oni and went belting off in towards the scent, with his wards and dragon struggling to keep up with him.

After about an hour, he caught another scent. It smelled like sweat and dirt… Inuyasha…

Sesshomaru smirked. This would be a win-win situation for him. He could kill the oni and annoy Inuyasha at the same time. Sesshomaru hadn't had a good fight in a while and while he'd hate to admit it Inuyasha was the only one he knew who could actually pose a challenge for him.

The memory of Inuyasha severing his arm chose that moment to flash in front of his eyes. Sesshomaru visibly grimaced. Even though he had gained his arm, when he took possession of bakusaiga it didn't stop the memories of his embarrassing defeat from haunting him.

He slowed down as he approached his half-brothers campsite. Just as he was about to make his appearance he saw his brothers miko storm off into the trees with her weapons on her shoulder. He turned his head to see the half-breed hoist himself out of the ground only to get a blow to the head from the monk's staff.

Sesshomaru chose then to make his presence known. "I see you're still an idiot, _little _brother" he sneered.

Inuyasha stood, drew tetsuiga, and got into a battle stance. "Sesshomaru you bastard! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was following an oni when I came across your camp." Sesshomaru answered truthfully. At this point Jaken, Rin and ah-un had caught up to him and where watching the scene unfold

"Yeah right you bastard! You're after tetsuiga and you're not going to get it!" with that Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru with tetsuiga above his head.

Sesshomaru calmly drew bakusaiga and blocked his brother's attack with ease. It wasn't long before they were involved in an all-out battle of strength.

After a while, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha drew back from their fight to face each other. Inuyasha was about to jump right back into the fight when kagome burst through the treeline covered in cuts, bruises, and grazes.

"Help me!" she cried franticly

~~~3~~~

Kagome was running with all her might. Her legs where burning under the strain she was putting them through. But she was so close. She could hear he sounds of fighting much clearer now.

Just then, she saw a blur of red and white in the clearing just in front of her. The answer to her problems was just ahead of her! She ignored her burning legs and ran faster. She could hear her assailant catching up to her, they were only a few metres behind her and catching up fast.

After what seemed an age she finally breached the tree line. Panting hard she looked over to her friends and saw everyone staring at her. She called out the first thing that came to mind.

"Help me!"

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango called to her as she started making her way to her sister figure.

"Someone's trying to kill me! They're following m-" the whistling of another arrow cut her off. Kagome barely had time to dodge it.

The arrow flew over her head and lodged itself in the ground just in front of her friend's feet.

"Lady Kagome! Hold on!" called Miroku as he started to make his way towards kagome along with Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and surprisingly lord Sesshomaru too.

Just as they were getting close to kagome, the arrow that had lodged itself in the ground started glowing faintly and created a barrier between kagome and her friends!

When they ran into it they were thrown back like rag dolls. Kagome got up and ran to her friends but found she couldn't pass through the barrier either.

That was when a white figure stepped out of the tree line. They were dressed in a white cloak that covered the clothes they wore and their face. They were also holding an exact replica of Kagome's bow only it was white instead of red.

"Who are you? Take this barrier down and maybe I'll kill you quickly!" roared Inuyasha.

The figure laughed, "As if you could kill me. In case you haven't noticed there's a barrier separating us. Besides, my fight isn't with you." A feminine voice flowed from the figures mouth like silk.

The figure turned towards Kagome, notched an arrow and aimed for her heart. Kagome rolled out of the way just in time for the arrow to miss her.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Who I am is of no importance, and what I want is to pierce your heart with my arrow" she said as she notched another arrow.

"Well im not going down without a fight!" Kagome shouted

"I wasn't expecting you too" the figure said as she released yet another arrow but, as Kagome dodged the arrow the figure notched another and sent it flying towards Kagome… and this time it hit its target…

"NOOO!" roared Inuyasha, as his companions tried to bring the barrier down with renewed vigour.

Kagome felt as if her insides were burning. She looked down to see a dazzling white arrow sticking out of her chest… exactly where her Heart was.

The pain became too much and she fell to her knees. Panting hard.

Sesshomaru looked at the scene with widened eyes. The miko should be dead. The arrow pierced her heart. Something wasn't right.

"What have you done to her? That arrow went straight through her heart, she shouldn't be alive" growled Sesshomaru.

"Ahh I see you've noticed… you see I had no intention of killing her. I simply want to see just how strong the fabled shikon miko is. As a result that arrow cannot kill, only curse," said the figure calmly, as she started walking towards Kagome.

"Keep away from her!" yelled Sango

The figure walked past a pained Kagome and pulled the arrow, which was creating the barrier, out of the ground.

As soon as the barrier went down Sesshomaru lunged at the figure with bakusaiga. But, as soon as he got close enough, the figure stepped out of the way of the sword and grabbed the hilt. She proceeded to jerk her hand upwards, which sent bakusaiga flying out of Sesshomaru's hand. She then grabbed Sesshomaru's wrists and threw him over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru hit the ground so hard the wind was knocked out of him. He lay motionless, gasping for breath.

Inuyasha and his companions stared at the scene with wide eyes and open mouths. The person who could disarm and injure Sesshomaru with such ease must be a deadly opponent. They were about to help Sesshomaru, when Kagome's screams stopped them in their tracks, they turned to face her. She was on all fours with her left hand clutching the arrow that had pierced her heart.

Her friends started to run to her, calling for her to hold on, but were stopped when orbs of blue light started to circle around Kagome. They got faster and brighter until it was impossible to see her.

Then the lights slowed down and dispersed into thin air. Her friends and Sesshomaru were watching with bated breath to see if Kagome was ok. But what they saw wasn't Kagome… it was a black sabre tooth tiger…

~~~3~~~

That's all for now please review cuz it makes me happy the next chapter will be coming soon


	3. Help and Secrets

Hya guys XD I FINAILY finished it (I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… but who ever does is a genius XD) now on with the story!

~~~3~~~

**Previously**

**Her friends started to run to her, calling for her to hold on, but were stopped when orbs of blue light started to circle around Kagome. They got faster and brighter until it was impossible to see her.**

**Then the lights slowed down and dispersed into thin air. Her friends and Sesshomaru were watching with bated breath to see if Kagome was ok. But what they saw wasn't Kagome… it was a black sabre tooth tiger…**

~~~3~~~

"What have you done to her?!" screeched Sango as she stared at the, now unconscious, sabre that was Kagome.

"as I said, I wanted to see just how strong the shikon miko is… consider the spell I put on her the ultimate test of strength…if she is weak she will die…however, if she is strong, and breaks the spell,… she will be bestowed with more power than you could ever imagine… now if you will excuse me I have places I must be." With that the mysterious figure started to walk away.

"Wait! How do we break the spell?" yelled Shippo.

"Sorry kit, but that's something you will have to figure out for yourself… but Sesshomaru might know someone who can help you" she said over her shoulder.

"…who are you..?" asked Sesshomaru

"I wont tell you my real name… but I will tell you my nickname… its Angel," while she was talking, Angel didn't stop moving for a second.

Before anyone could say anything else, huge white wings sprouted from her back; she flew off.

"I guess that's why she's called Angel…" muttered Inuyasha

"Can you guys stop talking about that bitch and help Kagome?!" screamed Sango, and, as if on cue, Kagome began to stir. She stood up and turned to face her friends.

"Hey… im alive … but how is that possible I got shot in the heart… hey what are you guys staring at?" she said and, surprisingly, they understood her.

Shippo ran over to Kagome's bag, rummaged through it for a bit then came back with a mirror in his hands.

"Look mama…" he said as he held it up.

Kagome stared in awe at the mirror but what she saw staring back wasn't her. She saw a black sabre tooth tiger with Ice blue markings. She had a blue stripe over each eyelid, 3 blue dots under each eye and 3 dark blue stripes with ice blue tips on each cheek. Her eyes had turned a brilliant electric blue. But her markings and eyes weren't what surprised her most… it was the 2 long, razor sharp teeth that were hanging out of her mouth.

"Th-that's me isn't it?"

"Yes, it is miko. That woman, who was chasing you, said that she was going to test you to see if you can survive like this…" said Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at her feet (well… paws) as if in deep thought.

"Hey Kags what's the matter?" asked Inuyasha.

"That woman was really familiar… I've heard her voice before and that bow… it was an exact replica of mine, only white… im sure I've seen her before. Does she seem familiar to you guys?"

"No, im afraid I've never seen her before, but she did say her name, well it wasn't her name but it was her nickname, does Angel ring any bells?" asked Miroku.

As soon as Kagome heard the name 'Angel' she had a flash back.

_In the scene there was a five year old Kagome and there was another girl, around the age of seven, but her facial features were blurry. The girl was running while Kagome was chasing her._

"_Hey! Angel wait for me! Your faster than me 'cuz you have doggy ears!" cried the five year old Kagome._

_Angel slowed down and let Kagome catch her._

"_Yay! I caught you Angel!" giggled Kagome as Angel picked her up and spun her around._

"_Yes you did…little sis…" said Angel happily as she put Kagome down. The two began to walk off and slowly… they disappeared._

Kagome was torn back to the real world by Inuyasha's loud voice.

"Kagome! Stop daydreaming!" screamed Inuyasha as he viciously shook her shoulder.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said casually.

*BANG!*

"Here we go! She's back! Kagome what happened to you? You kind of spaced out." Stated Miroku.

"Ohhh… its no big deal, I was just thinking is all…" Kagome started to walk towards the fire, that miraculously survived all that had happened, and lay down on her stomach_ 'they can't know' _thought Kagome _'not yet at least'._

Everyone sat down by the fire. Inuyasha sat on Kagome's left and Sango on her right. Miroku was next to Sango, Kirara was behind Sango and Shippo was sitting with his back on Kagome's stomach.

"Sesshomaru…Angel said you know someone who can help break the spell" Inuyasha spoke up "do you?"

"This Sesshomaru might know someone who can help…"

"B-b-but lord Sesshomaru, why would you help a worthless human? You should just leave her to die!" spoke up Jaken for the first time.

Sesshomaru walked over to Jaken and kicked him so hard he flew high over the tree tops. Once Jaken was out of sight Sesshomaru sat down with one knee bent and his back to a tree.

"You know Sesshomaru… he has a point… why would you help me?"

"Because, miko I, too, am interested to see if you are capable of breaking the spell."

"Well then you bastard help us out and tell us what you know!" yelled Inuyasha

"Fine… this Sesshomaru knows an old tree yoakai called Boku'seno, he's the oldest yoakai alive. He must know something."

"ok, that's a good start, how long would it take for us to get to him?" Miroku said as his 'cursed hand' moved to Sango's backside.

*SLAP!*

"Hentai!" screamed Sango.

"Miroku! Can you be a little serious for once in your life? Sorry please continue Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said purposely adding his honorific.

"Hn… it should take at least 2 days if we start travelling now…"

"Well we can't go now, Kagome needs to get used to her new body." Piped up Shippo.

Kagome stood up and looked at the sky.

"Uhhhh…what are you doing?"

"Shut up Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was about to say something back but when he saw the glair Kagome was giving him he shut up.

Kagome turned her head away from Inuyasha and focused on the tree tops.

"What are you doing human?" squawked Jaken who had just found his way back from the forest.

Without taking her gaze off the trees Kagome responded.

"3 things Jaken: one shut up. Two Im hardly human anymore am I? and three im proving a point… Inuyasha sit!"

*BANG!*

As soon as Inuyasha hit the ground hundreds of birds flew out of the tree tops. Kagome crouched low keeping her eyes on the birds then, without warning she jumped high into the air. She snatched a bird in mid-air, flipped forward and landed perfectly.

She walked over to her friends and tossed the dead bird elsewhere.

"I don't need time to get used to this body… im stronger than you guys may think. Now lets get out of here, I want this spell gone." With that Kagome stalked off towards the trees.

"… She's not telling us something."

"What makes you say that Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"that's simple… Kagome has only just been turned into a sabre and already she can control her body properly. Even full demons can't control their beast form (I don't care if it is called something else; I call it the beast form so deal with it!) when they first get it, and yet, Kagome, a human, can control herself like she's been a sabre tooth tiger all her life…"

"Exactly… it's almost as if she's been in this form before." Stated Inuyasha as he stood up "we better get going before Kagome gets too far ahead."

With that everyone (including, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Rin and Ah-Un) stood up and followed after Kagome into the forest. Completely unaware of the four hooded figures watching.

~~~3~~~

The four figures were watching everything from the safety of the tree line. The one on the far right was hidden by a black cloak; the one on his right was cloaked in emerald green and to the right of him was a girl cloaked in blood red. But at the very end, to the left of the man in black, was Angel, hidden in her white cloak.

"Why are we watching them?" piped up the girl in red.

"Patients Kaori. We need to observe them. They'll need help soon enough and when they do, we'll be there."

With that they all started to walk away with Angel leading them…

~~~3~~~

Finally I finished this chapter! It took… what 5 weeks? But now im finished! Please review cuz it makes me happy next chapter will be out soon XD (lets hope it doesn't take long this time XD)


	4. Hunter in the shadows

Ok people you wanted the next chapter… here it is! Sorry it took so long but I do have a life and my school work has been attacking me from all angles and I've been busy with the school play! (I don't own Inuyasha…sadly but whoever does is a genius) XD (warning: Sesshomaru may be a little OOC)

~~~3~~~

**Previously**

**The four figures were watching everything from the safety of the tree line. A black cloak hid the one on the far right; the one on his right was cloaked in emerald green and to the right of him was a girl cloaked in blood red. However, at the very end, to the left of the man in black, was Angel, hidden in her white cloak.**

"**Why are we watching them?" piped up the girl in red.**

"**Patients Kaori. We need to observe them. They'll need help soon enough and when they do, we'll be there." **

**With that, they all started to walk away with Angel leading them…**

~~~3~~~

"Kagome slow down!" shouted Inuyasha

"No, you need to speed up!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru was up front, leading the group, and Kagome was walking alongside him and the others were lagging behind.

"Lady Kagome! Will you please slow down! You may not be human anymore, but we are, and we need rest!" shouted Miroku who was on the verge of collapsing.

Kagome sighed and slowed her pace. "Lord Sesshomaru? Do you thing we can stop for few minutes? Just so they can get their breath back?" she said turning her head to look up at him.

Sesshomaru didn't look at her he just stared straight ahead. He turned his head a little so he could check on Rin. When he saw that, she looked incredibly tired he stopped walking altogether.

"Hn… we will rest for a little while, but we can't afford to wait too long otherwise it will take us a lot longer to get there."

A soon as he said that Miroku flopped onto the floor.

"Thank kami! I thought my legs would drop off!" he cried while on the floor.

"Stop exaggerating! We've only been walking for 10 hours, and we've got the rest of the night to go!" said Inuyasha as he jumped into a tree and sat down.

Miroku groaned, "Oh come on! Why do we have to walk all through the night?"

"Because, Miroku, I would like to get rid of this curse as quickly as possible." Said Kagome as she sat down with her head on her paws.

"Why the rush Kags? You're not usually like this…" said Sango as she sat down next to Miroku.

Kagome sighed, "You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me!"

Kagome sighed again "fine… tell me, Sango, how many sabre tooth tiger demons have you seen in your life time?"

Sango looked startled by the question "uhmm… well… not including you… none!"

At this point, everyone's attention was on Kagome.

"Well that's because there aren't any more… I'm the last one" Kagome quickly added "In this form that is!"

"Why is that a bad thing?" asked Inuyasha.

"One word Inuyasha: Hunters… because I'm the last sabre if hunters see me, they'll kill me for my fur or sell me as a pet or something… anything to get money really"

Everyone was silent.

"We will not let them do that to you…" announced Sesshomaru.

That comment earned Sesshomaru many, very bewildered stares.

"…okay, who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha quickly.

"This Sesshomaru is right here half-breed" he said coldly.

"Well that dream was short lived," muttered Inuyasha.

"If you have something to say, half-breed, then say it to my face," growled the older brother.

"Stop it both of you! Please give it a rest! Look, we've been travelling for hours without a break, so let's just make camp, and rest here for the night!" yelled a fed up Kagome.

Miroku turned to her with concerned eyes "are you sure lady Kagome? I thought you were worried about the hunters?"

Kagome sighed, "Yes, I know Miroku, but we're all tired and irritable from walking for so long without a break. Besides, it's nearly night. We would have to stop soon anyway…"

"Well… ok, if you're sure…" said Shippo as he went to sit next to Kagome.

"Don't worry, Kagome-Chan, the hunters won't get to you with lord Sesshomaru around!" yelled Rin happily, as she bounced over to the sabre.

"Rin's right, Kagome, with all of us here no one will get to you" said Miroku with confidence.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I was you…," said a gruff, malicious voice.

Everyone shot up with his or her weapons at the ready. Rin and Shippo hid behind a growling Kagome.

"Where are you?! Come out you coward!" shouted Inuyasha, with a transformed Tetsuiga (sp?) held out in front of him.

"You know? I don't think I will come out… you know I much prefer the darkness to light… makes it so much easier to kill my target when they have no idea where I am"

"What do you want?" cried Sango as she got Hirakotsu (sp?) ready for an attack.

The voice laughed, "What I want should be obvious, considering its standing behind you growling its head off!"

Kagome's eyes flashed red and she growled even louder "I'm a SHE not an it,"

"Ohhh! _It _can talk! Now I can sell _it_ for an even higher price! But first… to get rid of the bodyguards…"

As soon as he said that millions of metal chains shot, out from behind the trees and restrained everyone except Kagome.

Sesshomaru attempted to melt the chains with his poison but the metal remained unscathed "what is the meaning of this?! Why can I not break these chains?!"

The voice laughed again, "It's a special kind of chain that I developed myself. They're called; ante-yokai (sp?) chains… demons can't break them!"

"Momma! Help me!" yelled Shippo who was nearly completely covered in chains.

Kagome turned to face Shippo and raced over to him. She grabbed the chains with her fangs and pulled as hard as she could only to feel painful amount of electricity course through her body.

She yelped in pain, let go of the metal and fell to the floor with a thud,… she stopped moving…

Her friends stared at her with horror "She isn't dead is she?!" cried Rin with tears in her eyes.

"No, she's not dead, I just paralyzed her. What good would she be to me if I killed her? Everyone knows that their worth more if their alive!" he said as he stepped out of the trees. He was a rat demon with short grey hair, bright red eyes and a long fleshy, pink rat's tail. At his hip was a deadly looking sword.

He advanced on Kagome, but, before he could get close to her, a pure, white arrow shot out of the trees and stopped him in his tracks!

Then… out of the trees stepped angel and three others in cloaks.

…to be continued…

~~~3~~~

Finally! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. It's also a bit shorter than usual. I decided to end this chapter here otherwise; it would have taken me another week to update. I already have an idea of what is going to happen next so (hopefully) I will update a bit quicker this time XD! please review cuz it makes me happy!


	5. Tears

Finally! Next chapter is here! Soz it took me so long, homework had been kicking my ass and I had the worst case of writer's block that I've ever had in my life! But whatever, anyhow on with the story! (I don't own Inuyasha but whoever does is a genius!)

~~~3~~~

**Previously**

**She yelped in pain, let go of the metal and fell to the floor with a thud,… she stopped moving…**

**Her friends stared at her with horror "She isn't dead is she?!" cried Rin with tears in her eyes.**

"**No, she's not dead, I just paralyzed her. What good would she be to me if I killed her? Everyone knows that their worth more if their alive!" he said as he stepped out of the trees. He was a rat demon with short grey hair, bright red eyes and a long fleshy, pink rat's tail. At his hip was a deadly looking sword.**

**He advanced on Kagome, but, before he could get close to her, a pure, white arrow shot out of the trees and stopped him in his tracks!**

**Then… out of the trees stepped angel and three others in cloaks…**

~~~3~~~

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" screeched Inuyasha.

Angel gave no sign that she heard him; she just lifted her left arm so that her hand was level with her eye.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Sango.

Angel ignored her. She clenched her hand into a fist. When she did that the three other cloaked figures sprang into action, they ran to surround Kagome in a protective fashion with their weapons drawn. The girl in the red cloak had a thorned whip, the man in the green cloak had two knives, and the man in the black cloak had a broadsword.

"…dispose of him…" said angel, she sounded bored and uninterested

It was over in a matter of seconds… the whip was wrapped around his neck, strangling him, the knives were embedded in his skull, and the broadsword was driven through his heart…leaving no argument that he was dead.

The warriors went and collected their weapons from the dead body.

The man in the black cloak addressed Angel "target terminated, leader" he had a strong, masculine voice that rivalled Sesshomaru's deep baritone.

"Good, I expected nothing less…Kazuhiro" came angels reply

At this point everyone was either staring at Angel and her group with awe, or horror.

"Tell us who you are and what your business is with us." Growled Miroku, still not trusting the band of cloaked beings.

Angel sighed, "Yes, I was thinking that proper introductions would be in order. First, let's wake your paralyzed friend so she can hear this too, I'm not fond of repeating myself." Angel stood and gracefully carried herself over to Kagome's still body and placed her hand over her stomach.

"Hey, wait! What are you going to do to her?!" yelled a very unhappy Inuyasha.

"Please, be still, pup, this is a delicate procedure and requires all of my focus. Kaori, would you be so kind as to explain to our friends what I'm doing?" said Angel as she closed her eyes and began chanting words that no one could understand.

"Of course Angel," said the girl in the blood red cloak. She turned to Inuyasha "you need not fear for your friend's safety, she is in good hands. Our leader is simply drawing out the electricity that paralyzed her."

Just as she finished explaining Angel began to glow a bright white and her hair floated up, as if defying gravity. Suddenly the electricity visibly began to flow out kagome and into Angel. She showed no sign of pain or discomfort; she just carried on chanting until the electricity stopped flowing. She stood up and hid her hand in her cloak.

"You ok boss?" said the man in the green cloak who had yet to be named.

"Hmm, I'm fine Isao, nothing that won't heal." She said as she studied her burnt hand.

Just then, kagome opened her eyes and slowly stood up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she groaned

Angel averted her attention from her hand and looked at kagome and her friends. "Good, now that you're awake, we can introduce ourselves."

She walked over to the girl in red, "This is Kaori, a musician and my cousin" Kaori bowed and angel moved on to the man in green

"This is Isao, a thief that got on my bad side at the wrong place at the wrong time, but when his sticky fingers got him into trouble we helped him and now he travels with us." Isao did a peace sign and showed a grin that was just visible below his emerald hood.

Angel strolled over to the man in black and placed her non-injured hand on his shoulder "and finally this… is Kazuhiro, a warrior, and my oldest and closest friend" said Angel, who was smiling underneath her mask and hood. Kazuhiro, however, seemed to deflate a little when Angel said 'friend'. Kazuhiro nodded his head in acknowledgement towards Kagome and her friends.

"Anyway now that the pleasantries are over, let's get those chains off you guys," said angel who seemed abnormally happy all of a sudden. She clicked her fingers, and, quicker that lightning, Kaori, Isao and Kazuhiro drew their weapons and cut, sliced and shattered the chains.

Inuyasha stood there, gobsmacked "wait…what…how?"

"What he means is, how you broke the chains so easily I thought yokai couldn't break them?" piped up Shippo.

Angel turned to face him "you are right kit, yokai can't break the chains, but you see… to bestow such a power onto something, you must first make a sacrifice, in this case, a drop of blood. A single drop of blood is required to make the chains but because of that, the giver is tied to them. If you kill the giver of the blood then the chains lose their indestructible quality. You see?"

Shippo nodded his head. "Hmm good, don't fall for the same trick twice." Angel stood up and addressed her team "we have done what we came here to do, let us leave this place."

"Right!" they all said together.

"Wait! Why did you help us?" Asked Sango.

Angel didn't answer; she just started walking with her team trailing behind her. Kagome shot after them, but they picked up the pace until they were sprinting. Kagome looked behind her to see her friends trying to catch up to her.

"Stop!" she shouted "I need to know, does the name Mitsuko mean anything to you?!"

Angel stopped abruptly, as did her team, Kagome, and her friends.

Kagome stomped her paw angrily when Angel didn't reply. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "Please! I need to know! Do you know anyone called Mitsuko?"

"…I do…"

Kagome's eyes lit up "where is she?!"

"…she's dead…"

The tears, that Kagome was desperately trying to hold back, fell.

"No…no, you're lying…YOUR LYING!" Kagome shrieked as the tears fell faster. She put her head down so that no one could see the waterfalls that were her eyes.

"Im not…" Angel said coldly "the Mitsuko you once knew is dead."

Something snapped inside Kagome and she lunged at Angel with her fangs bared and her claws at the ready. But Sesshomaru, being faster than her, gently pinned her shoulders to the ground, so that she couldn't get to Angel.

"Kagome what gotten into you?!" cried a very worried Sango.

Kagome ignored the question and struggled to get free from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"How? How do you know she's dead? You would have had to have been there if you're so certain!"

Angel didn't seem fazed by Kagome's outburst. She reached into her cloak and took something out, then started walking towards Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you may release her now. She won't hurt me." Said Angel with confidence.

Sesshomaru looked sceptical, but did as asked none the less. He slowly released the pressure on Kagome's shoulders, and stepped back.

Kagome looked at Angel with a look of confusion on her furry face, as she kneeled down to get on eye level with her.

"When I said that the Mitsuko you knew had died, I wasn't lying…" she placed what was in her hand in front of kagome "but I wasn't being completely truthful either," Angel smiled warmly at the sabre in front of her as she got up and walked away with her team.

"Mitsuko isn't the same as you remember her, she is now a feared assassin, so, in a way, the Mitsuko you knew is dead. However, the new Mitsuko is still alive and well. Keep an eye out because she is closer than you think." Angel called over her shoulder before she and her team disappeared into the trees.

Kagome looked at what Angel had given her. It was a sakura flower hairpin.

_*Flashback*_

_This time kagome is about 7 years old and the mysterious girl is there again, her facial features still blurry._

_Little kagome turned to face the girl and held her favourite hairpin out to her._

"_Here Mitsuko, I want you to have this, it suits you better than me" she said, as she gave a smile that rivalled the brightness of the sun._

"_Oh! I can't accept this Kagome, it's your favourite hairpin" said the girl as she pushed Kagome's hand away._

_Kagome just smiled and put the hairpin in the girl's hair._

"_But I want you to have it, Mitsu-chan. It will remind you of me always"_

_Mitsuko smiled and gave the younger girl a hug._

"_Thank you Kags. I'll keep it with me, but I don't need a hairpin to remind me of you… I'll never forget you."_

_*end flashback*_

Kagome came back to reality and smiled fondly at the hairpin.

…Silence…

"What the fuck just happened?!"

~~~3~~~

LOL XD I think you guys can guess who said that at the end. Anyway I'm so, so ,so, so ,so ,so ,so ,so sorry that it took me this long to update, and I'm sorry if this sucked, I wrote this when I was suffering from writers block but I powered through it for you guys. Feel free to be mad with me for how long it took me to update. PLEASE UPDATE CUZ IT MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY! XDXDXDXDXD (explanations of all the randomness in the next chapter XD)


End file.
